1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a 3-Dimensional (3D) medical image generating apparatus and method which enable adjustment in the 3D effect and spatial effect of a medical image.
2. Background
Studies of medical image appliances are actively underway with an increased interest in healthcare. Examples of medical image appliances may include an X-ray imaging apparatus, X-ray fluoroscopy apparatus, Computerized Tomography (CT) scanner, Magnetic Resonance Imaging (MRI) apparatus, Positron Emission Tomography (PET) apparatus, and ultrasonic diagnostic apparatus.
The medical image appliances display a 2D medical image, 3D medical image, 3D stereoscopic medical image, or the like.
A medical image appliance to display a 3D stereoscopic medical image generates a left image corresponding to the left eye of a viewer and a right image corresponding to the right eye, and displays the left and right images simultaneously. The viewer may view a 3D stereoscopic medical image by wearing, e.g., 3D stereoscopic glasses.
The left image and the right image are generated based on a distance between human left and right eyes. That is, the left image and right image are generated under the assumption that the distance between human left and right eyes is 6.5 cm.
The aforementioned data on the distance between human left and right eyes is statistically obtained data. Thus, when left and right images are simultaneously displayed on a display, the 3D effect and spatial effect of a resulting 3D stereoscopic medical image may differ for each viewer, and some viewers may suffer from dizziness when viewing the 3D stereoscopic medical image. Also, it may be necessary for a viewer to maintain a predetermined distance from the display to easily view the 3D stereoscopic medical image, which may restrict the viewer's movement.